Fish hook holding means are commonly needed on any fishing pole while out of use to safeguard that the hook will not cause an accident to a fisherman. Fishing rods on a boat in transit present a danger because the pitch and roll of a craft moves the line and hooks about in such a manner that it is difficult to avoid an accident. Statistics of yearly hook handling accidents on lakes, rivers and ocean fishing show an alarming need for safety devices to control the modern use of hooks that is accomplished by this invention. The present invention shows new methods of attaching said fishing rod hook holding means by themselves onto fishing poles while it also teaches the combined use of hook holders and line guides together in one unit, in various configurations. This invention also teaches new methods of securing fishing line guide attachments onto fishing poles and to outriggers that will change and simplify the installation of all line guides and provide necessary utility to poles needing such repairs where a guide attachment for lines or hook holding means can readily be installed in minutes as opposed to the method of having to wrap and lay lines to hold guides, as further explained and shown in this application.